A Pair of Strangers
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Belarus was all alone for Valentines and she was rejected by her one true love, Russia, her big brother. But when she sulks all alone on the bench in a park, she comes across another who has been rejected by his boyfriend. Will these two rejected nations find love or just go their separate ways like always? Val! Oneshot, BelaPol and please enjoy!


_A Pair of Strangers_

WHAT did Belarus do to upset her loving brother so much? She didn't understand her actions as she sat all alone in the park's bench in the afternoon's sky of orange and golden-yellow slowly fading away to end Valentines day for a dark violet evening. Belarus looked soulful upon the enchanting sky and mentally cursed every God up in heaven in her own language, a scowl upon her face as she counted all the light orange clouds leaving this country.

She looked down on her laps and stared deeply on her handmade red box of a heart she made, and inside were pieces of dark chocolates that she was prepared to give to her big brother, Russia. Or rather, they were if that bastard Lithuania didn't have to ruin everything like he always did. She opened the plain red-hearted box and looked at the dark chocolate she made, taking a piece and popped it into her mouth.

She chewed depressingly. "Big brother..." she muttered to herself between her chewing, and she felt something wet dripping on both her cheeks.

Belarus realized right then those wet things upon her cheeks were...her own tears of sadness.

She quickly rubbed her face with her hands violently because of her stupid act of emotion. Belarus thought proudly that Russia just didn't understand what she was trying to do from chasing all his friends and females who tried to reach him, and maybe if she went out and find him, she could explain everything just in time before he made Lithuania his. She was preparing to get up and sprint off to find him, but someone stood before her and blocked her way.

"Belarus?" the voice said as if he knew her.

"Poland..." she hissed infuriatedly and went to her dress pocket to get her knife. "What are you doing here and..." she raised an eyebrow and stared bafflingly. "Why are you dress as a woman?"

Poland smirked profoundly with his hands on his hips, wearing a pink knee-length dress with black trims and shoulder sleeves with a perfect red bow on his head and a wearing a long blond wig. For some reason, Belarus thought he looked attractive in that womanly attire, but she refused to let that show and prepared her recently sharp knife to cut this throat for bothering her in a middle of a crisis.

"Like, if you must know," he said, trying to sound tranquil but something shook in his voice when he talked. "I just recently dumped my dumb boyfriend, girl! He was, like, totally unfab than I was and I just had to leave him." He took a chance to sit next to her and with a slumped back, crossed legs showing skinny white legs and looked at her with a carefree face. "So, did you get dumped, girl?"

Belarus hissed angrily. "I am not dumbed, you cross-dresser..." She went silent for a moment and stopped glaring at the smirking green-eyed cross-dresser, looking forward at the gates of the entrance and slowly pulled her hand away from her knife, feeling though she could play with him for a while.

"You know, like, we don't need men in our lives," Poland admitted, looking at the gates with her as people holding hands and were next to their lovers exited the park. Belarus glanced at him darkly, her eyes filled with burning darkness as she thought of ways to torture him painfully and achingly.

Belarus knew from day one when she was born that she needed only Russia in her life, and no man was ever going to change that because he had something that nobody could take away. And that word is fear. Fear is what Russia had and he knew how to make people fear him while having an adorable, likable face that was so tempting to lick like in her fantasies. Belarus never understood Poland who would dress himself as a woman and try to date men who were into people like him, it just felt disturbing to know a person in her opinion.

Belarus sighed and glanced away from the left corner to avoid looking at him.

"You are a man, Poland," Belarus told him bluntly. "Do not say you are a woman, because that is an understatement since you do not know how women feel about being...rejected. Of course, I am not one of those pathetic humans who are alone on such a day filled with gagging hearts flying in the sky and trashy people trying to confess their love when they will be forever rejected. Though I am not those people. It is better to be alone, in my opinion, but Russia will always be the one who be my love..."

Sniff...

Belarus looked over this time, raising an eyebrow and suddenly her eyes were alive in shock of what she saw. Poland's nose was red and runny with buggers, eyes becoming red as though he cried recently before and hiccupped constantly.

"Be-Belarus..." he muttered and tried to rub his eyes but he looked at his opened hands. "Why...don't people understand me? I try so hard trying to make them happy, even though it makes me unhappy."

"So, your boyfriend dumped you, not the other way around..." She saw Poland nod once and he stared on the ground. "So..."

"We're both dumped, huh?"

Belarus didn't answer and looked down on her box full of chocolates. She picked them up and passed them to him, making him look over to her to see what she was giving. She wasn't the type to be doing nice things for others who she considered enemies from her brother, because whoever her big brother ever disliked, she would never question her brother and make them as rivals also.

But considering what Poland went through, she decided this one decent deed though it felt unusual when her heart skipped a few beats before he took a few pieces of the chocolate. Poland ate a few-rather all of them-and his face out of nowhere sparked a disturbed look as he savored the revolting taste of the chocolate, and Poland wondered what she put in the chocolates when he looked over to see a eager faced Belarus who wanted him to tell her what he thought about the snack.

"This..." Poland started fearfully. "Is good!"

Belarus pouted slightly, "We need to work on your lying skills after the wedding..."

"We-wedding?" Poland swallowed a large gulp of saliva. "What wedding?"

_The End... Happy Valentines, Everyone!_


End file.
